


兔兔

by lukuwa07



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukuwa07/pseuds/lukuwa07





	兔兔

“唔……”

昏暗的房间里依稀可以看见地毯上的身形动了动，类似于痉挛或又似颤抖。细碎的呜咽使得着模样看上去分外可怜，anmicius想要去靠近那个门，但现在的状态别说站起来，连细微的移动都会带来颤栗的快乐，不争气的身体似乎是在提醒着自己的放荡，腿间传来黏腻的湿润感无遗暴露了在这种情况下这只不守规矩的小兔子仍然贪图着享乐。

明明不应该是这样的……

和身体上的愉悦相反，小兔兔的心情可不美妙，眼角的泪水与其说是生理性的快乐，更多的是惹了主人生气后的害怕和不安，连同那双可爱的兔耳朵也因此没精神的垂了下来，委屈巴巴的贴在头上。

“呜……主人……”

小兔子小心翼翼呼唤着主人，但这样封闭的空间之中显然得不到回应。其实走进一看会发现其实此时瘫倒在地上的anmicius手脚都没有被束缚，但身下却延续了一条细长的链子和墙角上的锁扣相连，但链子细到在外人看来大概没有束缚性，因为只要用点力就可以扯断。但只要寻迹发现是拴在哪之后，就会知道对方根本做不到这一点。

别说用力，连细微的牵动都足够那熟知快感的身体被抽走力气，使不知餍足的软穴喷涌出快乐的汁液。

那快感的源头，是充血肿胀的，被穿了可爱精致小环系上小铃铛的阴蒂。

那是他是独属于主人的兔兔的证明。

多数宠物奴隶的耳朵上会被打上名牌，上面有着品相和价格，拍卖之后有些会换成主人的名字。但anmicius不属于那种商品的范畴，在他还是不能化作人性的小幼兔的时候他就被主人收养了，是专属于主人的家养兔兔。

正因为从小主人就是他的全部世界，害怕被主人厌弃的恐惧才格外的深刻，

不行，又要去了，不可以呜呜呜呜……

若仅仅是被拴住了可怜的小果实还不算太难熬，可深入后穴的玩具和夹在乳头上的小玩具足够让其陷入天堂地狱的夹缝。可偏偏这种时候，平时被看得死死的射精口此刻却得到了自由，想要射精的欲望使得小兔子可怜兮兮的缩成了一团。

可主人说了只能用雌性的地方高潮。

要好好忍耐才行，不然呜呜呜呜……可是好舒服。

这具身体本身就没有什么耐性，这样无助的状态使得其更是抖的厉害，偏偏一抖就牵动着链子的拉扯，迅速的将身体送上高潮。身下的地毯已经湿了个透彻，小兔子觉得自己真是糟糕透了。


End file.
